<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunrise by OT7peperos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872422">Sunrise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OT7peperos/pseuds/OT7peperos'>OT7peperos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Bars and Pubs, F/F, Improv, Meet-Cute, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OT7peperos/pseuds/OT7peperos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yubin invites a High School friend over to an improv show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yoobin | Dami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little writing exercise for myself cause I really liked this clip from Freestyle Love Supreme:<br/>https://youtu.be/oLD3sL8401U</p><p>And someone said there was a lack of Jiubin content. HAHAHA Hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yubin was feverishly tapping her feet down the wooden floorboard. As the audience slowly started packing in the slightly dilapidated bar, she can't help but to peek through the dusty makeshift curtain that was covering the tiny backstage area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey. You seem nervous." A voice suddenly whispered through her ear, instantly startling Yubin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck Siyeon." She darted her eyes back to her friend."Warn a bitch before you speak."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you nervous?" Siyeon asked, peeking through the curtains slightly curious as to what Yubin was looking at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I invited someone to the show -- if you must know, I'm just… checking if they're here." She replied. Looking back at the people piling in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… did you reserve a table?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, second row, left booth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No one's there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know Siyeon. Calm down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siyeon raised her hands slightly like a criminal about to be arrested and started backing away from her obviously nervous friend "Okay. Chill. Group huddle in 2 minutes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yubin continued to tap her foot, as the last few people started taking their seats, and from the corner of her eye she saw one of the bar's waiters accompany two ladies to the reserved booth. Her heart quickly pumped faster as a smile creased her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" She quietly exclaimed, pumping her fist like that baby meme she's been using for years now. "Oh! Okay. She's here." She looked back at her crew in the backstage area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's really here?" Yoohyeon asked dumbfounded. The tall blonde mustered all her strength to stand up from the dusty couch that the rest of the group sat in to take a look. "She's… really here --- Handong you owe me 10 bucks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn it." Handong said defeated, digging through her pockets and handing the blonde the promised reward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait who is it?" Siyeon asked. "And why am I not in on this bet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When you get out on stage later." Yoohyeon started. "Look for the girl with red hair, wearing a white floral---y dress. That's Minji."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… she sounds hot." Siyeon said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No Siyeon. No swiping." Yubin said, waving her hand towards the older girl's general direction, like Luke using the force on those stormtroopers "I invited her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw man." Siyeon replied, snapping her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyway…" Yoohyeon trailed off. "We, Yubin and I, know Minji from High School. And she's like 2 years older than us ,right Yubs?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. She brought her friend too, Bora." Yubin nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, dibs on Bora." Siyeon exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wha--- why? You don't even know her" Yoohyeon replied a little more annoyed than usual earning tiny chuckles from the other two people in on the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bora is a hot girl's name. So… you know. Dibs." Siyeon said pointblank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Okay." Handong interjected. "Yes, I would have to agree with Siyeon, Bora is hot, and she called </span>
  <em>
    <span>dibs </span>
  </em>
  <span>without even seeing her face. I respect the confidence."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait--- wait hold up. You guys met Bora!?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. We found her profile on Facebook." Handong smirked. "She's a dancer. Very… very good dancer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay creep number 1. Who even goes to Facebook these days?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I dunno…" Yoohyeon replied. Creasing a smile on her face, she quickly darted her eyes to Yubin, who was growing increasingly silent throughout the debate. "Yubs, how did you ever invite the lovely Miss Kim Minji to our gig?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shorter girl sighed, "I… slipped into her DMs. On facebook" Yubin whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh shit." Siyeon cackled. "You what?!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!?! She was very active on the High School Facebook Page." Yubin stated. "It was worth a shot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd behind them grew increasingly silent as the lights of the bar suddenly dimmed. Slowly the spotlights' rays got brighter, signalling the four performers that the show was about to start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll continue this later…" Siyeon stated. "For now, let's have a good show. And lets have some fun." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siyeon and Handong were the first two to walk on the stage,  Both taking their places behind their instruments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate you by the way." Yubin said to the taller girl as she handed her the microphone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? I think it was cute. Sliding into her DMs." Yoohyeon replied. "It's showtime, Dami. Yubin can continue hating me after the show."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The final performers walked out on stage, earning some claps from the audience. Yubin scanned through the audience, admiring how huge the crowd was that evening. She finally looked to the seats she reserved earlier that evening and saw a pair of eyes looking at her. Minji's smile was brighter than the spotlights on stage, making the younger girl melt almost instantly. Yubin shyly waved and smiled at Minji from across the room, making the red haired girl's smile beam much brighter. (She didn't even know that was possible.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome Everyone to the Wise underground club." Yoohyeon's voice boom through the speakers, the claps grew louder at the introduction. "If you guys don't know, we are your only Act for this evening, so you have to get used to us for an hour. If you guys don't know who we are-- we are Freestyle Love Supreme. We are a improv hiphop crew and everything you are about to hear, will be performed through the help of your suggestions. I'm Yoohyeon AKA Microphone 1"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-- And I'm Dami AKA Microphone 2" Yubin interjected."And as usual, we have Siyeon and Handong accompanying us on keyboards and percussion. So let's start off with a little soundcheck, we have to make sure everything is flowing. So what we need for you guys is a word or an event that surprised you today? Anyone?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The audience started shouting out random phrases to the performers on stage, words like "promotion", "good coffee" or "no traffic jam". However, it wasn't enough for both Yubin and Yoohyeon to use.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The pianist is Hot!" A voice suddenly boomed from across the room. The group darted their eyes to where the voice was coming from and saw Bora giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Siyeon said shyly through her mic, earning some howls from the audience. "Let's talk after the show."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay let's change the question." Yoohyeon said, trying to control her laughter from the sudden turn of events. "How about something that inspires you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the audience started shouting new suggestions to the performer once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright." Yoohyeon stated. "Money inspires you?!?! Selfies?!?!, Yes. Selfies inspire you. What else?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sunrise." Minji then shouted from her seat, easily catching Yoohyeon's attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sunrise?! Yes. Sunrise." Yoohyeon said, looking at her crew, getting a nod from Yubin. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is our soundcheck. Our word is Sunrise and everything you are about to hear is true".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siyeon started fiddling through the keys of the piano in front of her. Opting for a slow melody to start off their first song, Handong followed with a steady beat in her bongos, enough for Yubin and Yoohyeon to figure out the tempo they should follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sunrise ~~" Siyeon sang. "Sunrise, every morning I wake up and can't believe my eyes.~~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Wanna go first?" Yoohyeon whispered to the shorter girl next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup." Yubin smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shorter girl's aura changed in a split second, as if the words suddenly formed in front of her eyes just waiting for their queue to be spit out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, growing up so different,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a lesbian, struggling.Juggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Education, and trying to get a girl to remember my name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hard game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you know that your gender is the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the world, and you can't get a girl, and you can't get your grades, and everything you make is high stakes and I look her in the face and I go to outer space cause I want to run away, what do I do? The people look at me like 'do i know kung fu?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Am I pink or am I blue? We can't tell what color. Man I always felt that I'm an other. So went to my father, went to my mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looked them in the eyes, and I said I'm tired of this disguise, tired of feeling low. They looked at me and said, girl, you're gonna grow. Son, you're gonna rise. Girl, you're gonna grow. Son, you're gonna be whatever you want bro. Son, you're gonna be on stage, you're gonna be a pro. Spitting all day, upon the microphone…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The audience suddenly clamoured to cheer the shorter girl's declaration. Surprising the other performers on stage who were astonished by the words coming out from her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Son, you're gonna rise. Girl, you're gonna fly. Son, you're gonna reach the sun, moon and the skies. Son, you're gonna be the one we're proud of. So say your name even louder. Son rise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"~Sunrise" Siyeon continued singing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate you by the way, Dami." Yoohyeon whispered as Siyeon continued to riff. Yubin couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as Yoohyeon tried to compose herself. She glanced at the audience again, then back to Minji. She could tell it was going to be a good show when she saw her guest mouthed off a "wow" and smiled as the song continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon starts her verse, talking about her puppy and how at the break of dawn she would be woken up by the cute furball and they would watch the sunrise together. The show continued for another hour until the bar turned back into a speakeasy lounge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a couples of minutes, the performers emerged outside of the backstage area and took their regular seats close to the bar. And like clockwork, each had their usual drinks in their hands. Yubin was in the middle of nursing her drink when she saw the same pair of eyes from an hour back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Yubs" Yoohyeon whispered. "Are you going over there? Maybe talk to your guest for a little bit?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um.. I guess." Yubin stated. "I dunno what to say."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello would be a good start I think." Siyeon added standing up from her seat and pulling the younger girl off of hers "Come on. I'll join you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay… we'll be here." Yoohyeon replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two performers moved across the semi crowded bar, dodging through several high fives and back taps from the people who came for the show until they reached their destination. Yubin couldn't control the jitters in her stomach when Minji was finally in front of her, as if she was back in high school and all she wanted to do was to dodge and hide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi" Minji finally said to break the ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi" Siyeon replied, looking back at Yubin who was still, to her knowledge, </span>
  <em>
    <span>panicking</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great show. It's the first time I've been to this." Bora added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. I'm Siyeon. Thank you for coming to the show." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji turned her attention back to Yubin. "Hi Yubin. You okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siyeon moved a bit closer to the younger girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Answer faster, answer faster" Siyeon muttered under her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yubin took in a deep breath and finally moving her lips to form greeting</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H--Howdy" she replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Answer better, answer better" Siyeon muttered again as she tried to fight the giggles from turning into full on cackles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Siyeon. She had dibs on Bora and --” The younger girl continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-- And by dibs she means.” Siyeon cuts in, nudging the younger girl’s arm with her elbow. “You heckled me during the show, and it really threw me off. You shouldn’t heckle performers when they are on stage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But --” Bora replied with a confused look on her face, slightly glancing at Minji for some help “I didn’t heckle you. I just said you were pretty hot and it’s true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, however yelling anything positive or negative is still considered heckling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So if I yelled out, ‘You’re amazing in bed’, would that be considered as heckling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That would be an accurate heckle.” Siyeon answered, trying to swallow down the blush inching its way towards her cheeks. The girl on the receiving end of her reply couldn’t help but cover her face with the hands and feeling flustered with her sudden come back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minji. I think Siyeon and I are going to get another drink at the bar.” Bora stated. “We need to get this whole heckling situation sorted out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji nodded in approval, and as the pair walked off to the other end of the club, she turned her attention back to Yubin, who was still holding down her laughter from the events she just witnessed. When all giggles seemingly left her system, the younger girl faced her guest once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi” Yubin greeted more confidently, straightening her posture as she looked into the taller girl’s eyes. She moved a little bit closer to her guest, eliminating the empty space that was once occupied by Bora and Siyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Minji said in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming to the show. I didn’t really know if you were going to show up.” Yubin stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. I was in the area, and it’s not often I get invitations to these things, especially from someone from High School. Great show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked what you said by the way, the one earlier, about the Sunrise” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, it sort of popped out of my head. It was quite easier than trying to find the right words to describe your eyes.” Yubin said nonchalantly. It took the younger girl a millisecond to realize what she just said, but by then Minji’s hands were already covering her face to conceal the blush on her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My God. What is with you performers tonight with these smooth lines?” Minji laughed, still concealing her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry, it’s the post-stage confidence. I think I got it from Siyeon too.” Yubin confesses. Stepping back to create a little more space between them. “I’m going to go. Throw myself out the window now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No no. I like it.” Minji replied, reaching out for the younger girl’s hand, closing the gap again in the process. “How long has it been since we last saw each other?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A--about six years.” Yubin replied. She was well aware of how different her clammy hands were in contrast to Minji's, that seemed to be warm and soft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow. that long?!” Minji questioned. She looked into the younger girl’s eyes again. “It's amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How someone could change in six years.” The older girl smiled in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yubin quizzically looked at her outfit and gave herself a few good slaps on her shoulder and face  with her free hand “I dunno. I still feel like the same Yubin you met 6 years ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I beg to differ. I don’t think a 16 year old Lee Yubin would be talking to me for more than 5 minutes. You know, before running off to choir class or improve class or whatever class you can think of. And I think... ” Minji paused as she looked down at her hand that was holding Yubin’s, and swiftly laced their fingers together. “She wouldn’t have thought of asking me to go here tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I guess. You’re right” Yubin smiled as she pulled the older girl closer to her. Having their arms slightly brushing one another “It’s amazing what could happen in 6 years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m curious though. How many years before I get to catch up with the 22 year old Lee Yubin? I kind of like her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know a diner, a couple of blocks from here. Do you want to have breakfast?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast? At 1 in the morning?” Minji questioned, pursing her lips in curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well the breakfast menu isn’t ready for the next 4 hours. But I promise you, it has the best view of the sunrise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay” Minji smiled in approval. “Confidence. I like it. Let's go?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>